


夏日与天狗翅膀

by fantasy_rocket



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_rocket/pseuds/fantasy_rocket
Relationships: Kochiya Sanae/Shameimaru Aya
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ayasana short stories





	夏日与天狗翅膀

夏日的暑气因烈日对大地的炙烤不断升腾，风不知为何也随之静止，如此酷热中仅有扰人的蝉鸣阵阵。

“真热啊…”

“真热啊……”

无助的叹息由已然被热量融化后瘫倒于地的少女发出，一旁的鸦天狗则机械地重复起话语。

“我说啊，文小姐你穿那么多不会热吗？”文一反常态地穿着山伏装，乍一眼看那层叠的布料应是厚的不行。然而在这样的酷暑中，她仍神色泰然地伏案写作。

“天狗里这边的气温算是低的了，再说山伏装只是看起来厚，实际上用料讲究的话也就薄薄一层。”她停下手中的笔，优雅地抖了抖袖子，“衣服足够宽松的同时稍微操纵一下皮肤表面的风，再可怕的夏天都能想办法度过了呢。”

看着文颇有些得意的样子，早苗不满地努努嘴：“尽耍些小花招。”

“啊呀呀，风祝大人如果再成长一点的话这种程度的招数也不在话下了喔。”

又被说教了，早苗勉强压下情绪，毕竟在大热天生气不是什么好事。何况今天是自己突发奇想地登门拜访，恰好撞上文在家里处理工作上的事情。

* * *

“啊呀是早苗小姐啊，抱歉现在有点忙呢。不过只要乖乖地坐在旁边等我办完事情就好了，请进请进。”文看似很高兴地将早苗迎进屋，虽然不是第一次来玩了，但早苗明显能感受到小小和室里堆放的纸张变厚了一倍。而文的书桌上更是放着厚厚一沓文件，最上面的一张表格填写了一半，没有盖上笔盖的钢笔随意地放在了一边。似乎来的不是时候，但比起烈日炎炎的室外，这里虽谈不上多凉快，倒是也凑合；看到文因为自己过来而开心的样子，就此告辞的话还真是难以说出口。于是早苗靠着案几坐下，一边喝着文准备的冰茶，一边翻起几份过期的《文文。新闻》。然而文坐下忙起工作后就变得忘我起来，一个半小时过去了，除了沙沙的笔触声和哗啦啦的翻动纸张声，她不再主动说话。实在忍受不住沉默，加上暑气的影响，早苗干脆仰面躺到地上，无意义地用“真热啊”搭起话。

没想到对方给予了回应，只是伴着几点敷衍，还接着妖怪惯有的傲慢将早苗说教了一番。心里即使不太舒服，考虑到是自己先给人添的麻烦，早苗也不再说什么。沉默重新降临到两人之间。

文小姐总是很忙呢。早苗静静看着文的背影想到。白色和服配上红色滚边的山伏装，与文优美的身型契合得恰到好处；及肩的黑色短卷发虽无太多打理，但也足够整齐清爽，更增其凛凛的气质。然后是漆黑油亮的羽翼……奇怪了，印象中只会在飞行时显现的翅膀现在也自然地舒展在外，并且不时还会随着手上的动作反射般轻抖几下。好像这是自己第一次那么专注地观察文的翅膀，真要说的话，也是第一次真切地觉得那是相当漂亮的东西。

之前似乎听文提过，对现在的天狗来说翅膀更像是偏装饰性的物件，如果想飞的话靠灵力也足够了。但是在宣扬和展示作为妖怪的神秘和威压时，那又是无可或缺的存在。相对的，在有必要表现对人类的友好态度时，翅膀是需要隐藏起来的。作为与人里最接近的天狗射命丸文，平日里不太会大剌剌地展示自己的翅膀。只是现在的话，又是怎样的原因呢。

“咿呀——”翅膀上突然传来的触感让文不由得一惊，“我、我说，早苗小姐？”“嗯？”当事人面不改色地没有停下手上的动作。

“都说过了，等我忙完之前都不要打扰……哎呀，痒，痒…”

“什么嘛我以为自己很轻柔的。”早苗确实只是在顺着羽毛的方向轻轻地抚摸，“只是摸一下翅膀也没关系吧？文小姐你继续写你的东西就好呀。”

“这，这怎么能集中精神工作了啊！？翅膀这东西……”文似乎因为想到什么突然住了口，“总之再稍微等一下就好。”

“嗯？翅膀怎么了吗？”早苗反而加了手上的力道异常仔细地梳理起羽毛根部，“因为很好看所以让人禁不住想试试手感呢。”

“虽…虽然是夸我的也……咿呀……”文的额上似乎开始渗出了汗珠，神情变得扭曲起来。

“难道说…翅膀其实很敏感的？”早苗的手重新回到翅膀与布料的交接处，轻轻点了点，翅膀随之轻抖了两下。

“……才别乱猜…只是会让人没法集中注意力而已。”文扭过脸，极力保持着镇定。

但白皙肌肤上染开的红晕也未免太明显了点。

早苗心里偷笑起来，变本加厉地拨弄起羽毛：“什么嘛，文小姐应该觉得这样很舒服的吧？”

“哈？瞎说什……”

“因为啊，要不愿意的话直接把翅膀收起来不就好了？”早苗露出了带着些许怀意的微笑后将身子轻轻压到了文的背上。

对方柔软的身体和温度连接着羽毛上的神经一并袭来，文不禁感到有些不稳，但是又不得不承认那确实是相当舒服的触感，况且对象是早苗的话……

“好、好了！随你喜欢吧！”她有些不满地扔下这句话后又埋头工作起来。

“没想到文小姐这么小气。”

“我都还没强制让你住手呢。”文深叹一口气，作为几百岁妖怪的尊严可不能因为这种小事就丢掉了。 于是接下来的几分钟里，文继续“安心”写作，早苗则有点百无聊赖地玩弄着文的翅膀。远看起来画面也是相当“和谐”了。

“文～小～姐～”早苗突然拖长音唤起文的名字。

“早苗大人有何吩咐？”文一边检查着最后一份文件，一边应和道。

突然一阵柔软的触感从和服领口敞开的后颈一路沿着布料划到了翅膀根部，指尖微微摩擦出的温度让文不禁触电般站起。

“你呀还没玩够吗？！”

“啊呀，只是刚刚突然有点好奇翅膀到底是怎么和身体连接起来的。”早苗的手仍然埋在羽毛里。

“这不是显而易见的事情吗？”文有些困惑， 一时 间搞不太懂早苗的想法。

“想看看呢。”

“这不是能看到吗？”

“我说啊……”早苗的手从翅膀末端轻轻划回和服领口，有些唐突地将它拉了下来，瞬间文的一侧背部和前面的胸部变得一览无遗，“是想要像这样好好看一下啦。”

“呜哇——！”文的大脑空白一阵后被强烈的羞耻心填满，旋即她将衣领拉了回去，“你，你这个巫女整天到底在想些什么乱七八糟的呀！？”

早苗不肯松手地扯着领口后部，认真地说：“都是女孩子的话稍微看看也没关系吧，况且只是背部啦背部。”

“一次也不行！”文相当决绝的扯住衣领，“再说也没什么好看的啊。”

“因为很漂亮。”

“都说了夸我也没用。”

“那这是神明的命令。”

“少给我任性啊。”

“就用奇迹的力量一决胜负吧！

妖怪退治——「妖力掠夺者」！ ”

“喂喂这可是犯规呀啊啊啊啊！————”

……


End file.
